


Another sip, sweety

by ClayJackson



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King, It movie - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, soft and gentle piss play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Richie's had Eddie drinking and holding on and off all day and can't help but get himself a little wet in the end
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Another sip, sweety

**Author's Note:**

> It hasn't even been 48 hours since I first watched It and I've only watched the 1990 movie and have read zero (0) of the book I'm literally only hear because Dennis Christopher's Eddie is SO FUCKING HANDSOME??? Anyways, it's just Richie making Eddie piss his pants have fun

"Take another sip, sweetie," Richie says, voice like spoiled honey. 

Eddie wants to whine and push the glass of water away, but instead just whines and takes another small sip. His stomach is already so full that he can feel all the water slosh around when he squirms. 

"Bigger than that," Richie gently scolds, stroking his blond curls back. 

Eddie gulps and takes another drink, shuddering as it pools in his belly. Richie giving him water and tea had been an all day event, and Eddie's not sure how much longer he can last. His bladder aches from the stretch they've built up and he keeps his knees locked against each other to hold himself together. Richie has let him use the bathroom just three times today, less than a day where he isn't drinking constant. There's a voice in the back of his head that squeaks about UTIs and kidney failure, but he pushes it as far back as he can to try and enjoy the moment. 

"You look lovely like that," Richie comments, and it brings Eddie back. 

"Like what?" He snaps back, though the bite is taken away from the desperation that is lodged in his throat. 

"All flushed and squirming like that." He says, all lovesick and smiling. 

Eddie blushes more and looks back away from him, taking another small sip. 

"Now, don't give me the cold shoulder like that," Richie says, wrapping an arm around Eddie and pulling him closer on the couch.

Eddie gasps and spills half the glass on himself from how he jumps at the movement, his secure pose disrupted. He shoves a hand between his legs and grabs at himself, panting and shaking while trying to regain his composure. “R-Richie,” he hisses out. 

“Shh, I’ve got you baby,” he whispers back while kissing his temple. 

“I can’t, Richie,” Eddie murmurs, bouncing his leg. 

“Yes you can, just breathe.”

He whimpers softly, pressing his face into Richie’s shoulder as he tries to breathe. It takes him a few moments but soon he’s able to sit still again.

“There you go,” Richie whispers against him, gently lifting his face and pulling his glasses off to set them on the table.. “I knew you could hold it.”

Eddie shivered, tense as he held himself still, too afraid to move. “Richie, please,” he pants.

“Just a little longer, Eddie. Come here.” Richie is pulling at him again, guiding Eddie’s stiff body so he’s sat on his lap. Eddie can feel his cock press against him and bites down on his lip, holding onto him tightly. “Look at me,” he says softly.

Eiddie turns his head and looks at him, still chewing on his lip. His face is red and there’s a thin layer of sweat on his brow. Richie grins and wraps a hand around the back of his head, twisting his hair through his fingers and pulling him into a gentle kiss that gets Eddie moaning.

His other hand rests on Eddie’s thigh, making him jump and squeeze his thighs together. “Open up for me,” he says against his lips, pushing his hand further up. Eddie whines, but does so. “Thank you,” he says before kissing him deeper as he places his hand over his mound, running his thumb over the bulge of his bladder. 

Eddie gasps and squeezes his legs together again before Richie tsks at him and coaxes them back open. He whimpers Richie’s name into the kiss, but that doesn’t stop him from stroking his fingers over him. The slightest pressure is enough to make him shake and more desperate, clinging tightly to his shirt to hold himself together. 

“You’re so full, aren’t you Eddie?” Richie asks. All he can do is nod stiffly, swallowing hard. “Mmm, I can feel.” He presses down firmly and Eddie sobs, sinking his nails into him and freezing while rapidly whispering his name. “Hold it for me, love.”

“I can’t,” he squeaks out, shaking in his arms. “Oh my god you have to stop, I can’t hold it.” 

Richie chuckles and moves slow circles over the bulge under his hand. “You can let go if you need to,” he says as he kisses his neck, nuzzling his nose behind his ear. “If you’re really that desperate, you can let go right here in my lap. Wouldn’t that be nice to get that relief?”

Eddie whines loudly and grabs at Richie’s wrist, pushing at his hand. “I’m not doing that, t-that’s disgusting. It would be such a mess to clean up.”

“I’ll clean it up. I’ll help you out of those soaking wet pants and get you in a nice hot bath. Doesn’t that sound good? You’d be so relaxed from pissing yourself and then being in the hot water would feel even better. Bet you’d fall asleep so easily like that while I take care of the couch and get the laundry going.

He breathes in sharply as he listens to him, whimpering and shaking. “R-Richie, I can’t.”

“Yes you can, baby. Just relax and let go for me, okay?” Richie says, dragging his fingers up and down his cunt through his pants while pressing down hard. 

Eddie chokes back a sob and buries his face in to Richie’s shoulder at the touch, freezing as he’s unable to hold it in any longer. His piss is hot as it rushes out of him, and Richie slips his hand down further between his legs to cup him. He feels Eddie’s piss soak through his clothes and moans as he feels the warmth spread from his hand through the fabric. It doesn’t take long for him to feel that heat seep into his own pants and onto his cock, gasping and holding Eddie closer. 

It takes Eddie almost half a minute to empty himself, and they’re both very aware of each second that passes. It feels like it’s been an hour before Eddie sighs shakily and slumps against Richie, his body still shaking as he sobs in relief. 

Richie holds him close and kisses over every bit of him he can reach, rubbing his side with his free hand. “I’ve got you, just relax.”

Eddie nods and lays against him, his breathing heavy as he slowly calms down. “Oh Richie,” he sighs softly.

“Yes, darling?” 

He breathes for a moment before kissing at the closest part of him. “I think I would like that bath now.”

Richie laughs and hugs him tightly, feeling him chuckle against him. “Of course.”


End file.
